bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fuhrer Reaper
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Hollow Ichigo page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Twocents (Talk) 03:26, December 10, 2009 Signing Posts Hello Reaper. I just wanted to let u kno that u should always sign u'or posts on a talkpage or a forum. U can do so by typing ~~~~. Not doing this is a violation of the Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. If u have any questions please ask me. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) OK please stop editing Ichigo's page for now. U r creating multiple glitches everytime u edit. I can explain better in a little bit. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 22:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Here is a link to the Glitches forum on Bleach Wikia. Forum:Glitches in the Wiki System. These r just a couple of the Glitches here, tho there is atleast one other if not more which we don't kno how to counter. While I am talking to u can u please, please, tell me y u decided to add a Picture to Ichigo's "Status as a Shinigami" section, when that exact pic was already right there on the same page? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I thank you for pointing out the glitches, my roommate made a few edits using my computer accidently using my account instead of his own, I did not add any pictures I merely added my statements to the paragraphs and when I saved the page the page spacing was messed up and the bolding was reversed so I re-edited my post and changed the bolding the addition of the picture was merely a glitch in the process that did not even appear when I viewed the page, at first I wasn't going to bother with my roommates edits until it apparently became such an uproar so I decided to just add another paragraph, every thing I added is correct. OK then and I saw that. Uhm... what is u'or roommates User Name? At any rate, U should tell him to use his own account as actions like that can cause u to be blocked, when it wasn't even u'or edit. If I recall correctly it is against our rules for a user to create another account and use that one to remove or change information, but there is no rule against a roommate using his/her friends account. Still, u'or roommate shouldn't use u'or username to do things here. About the edits to Ichigo's page. Was that u or him/her last night trying to add the info about Zennosuke to Ichigo's page? I don't kno if it will stay, but I said on my last comment fixing things that if the others r fine with it, then they should just let it stay in there. Also, U or him was trying to add it to the Soul Society Arc, which is the wrong Arc. It should go in the Arrancar Arc, but don't add it just yet until I have the page squared away. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 23:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey dude. Just letting u kno that u'or edits r still causing glitches in the pages. Beside the save page button is a preview command. That shows u what the page will look like after u'or save. However, that won't show glitches. Below near the bottom of the page is a "Show Changes" command highlighted in blue. This will show the glitches. Use them. These commands r u'or friends and most precious tools. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 18:46, December 17, 2009 (UTC)